Power Play
by Roarax
Summary: Bo and Tamsin play against each other, and weaknesses come to light as their strengths collide. BO X TAMSIN. Rated M for potential future chapters.


"Come on, hit me!"

The words had barely left Bo's mouth when the blonde struck; her moves were quick and agile, molded into perfection by years of solitude and training. The precise attack hit the succubus squarely between the breasts, and Bo fell to the floor breathless.

Tamsin laughed. "Let me guess, you weren't ready for that one."

"I wasn't." Bo admitted, hoisting herself up and standing to face the valkyrie. "But you already knew that, didn't you."

There was no upward inflexion at the end of her sentence, for the already knew the answer. The blonde grinned in response, and took a generous step back before crouching low and assuming a hostile stance. There was a subtle tension in the air, lingering, amplifying the sweat that trickled from their brows and the heavy breathing that was the only audible sound in the room.

The brunette planted the soles of her bare feet into the hardwood floor of her home, and took in a deep breath. "Okay. Come and get m―"

Bo was cut short in her taunt, as the valkyrie charged forward to crush her shoulder into her opponent's stomach. The unexpected tackle propelled the two women onto the hard surface of the ground, a harsh crack resonating against Bo's eardrums and leaving her head spinning. She forced her eyes open, the light blurring her vision into a blinding haze.

"Wh- what the _fuck_, Tamsin?" She put a hand to the back of her head, shocked to find wet and matted hair. Bo took a look at her hand, unsurprised to find bright red blood coating her fingertips.

The women were on the ground, Tamsin straddling Bo to keep her incapacitated, though circumstances made it so that the valkyrie was at an obvious advantage. The blonde seemed unphased by the consequences of her attack, a malicious grin spreading across her lips. She inched closer, her weight against the succubus and a cruel amusement in her gaze.

Bo felt her opponent's lips against the shell of her ear, the words coming from Tamsin in a whisper of promise, "Take what you need."

Before she could protest, she felt the valkyrie's hot breath against her jawline, then brushing her cheek, and a wave of adrenaline washed over her as the blonde pressed their lips together. Her supernatural ability took over in that split second, and Bo's mouth locked around Tamsin's, greedily inhaling from the valkyrie's chi every ounce of energy that she could drink in.

Tamsin was the first to pull away; breathless, she clutched the left side of her chest and her fingers dug into the material of her shirt. She stumbled backwards, off of Bo, and attempted to gather her composure without avail. Nonetheless, she looked up from the ground, a cocky smile as a foundation to her expression.

The blonde licked her dry lips. "Better?"

Bo sat up and crossed her legs, stretching her back and cracking her spine in the process. "Much, thank you."

"Ready for round two?"

It was obvious in the breathless way Tamsin exhaled the words that she was _not_ ready for a second round of anything. Bo smiled. "Are you?"

Upon seeing the clear amusement in the brunette's eyes, the valkyrie huffed aggressively and stood to her full height. "Let's go, succu-bitch. Don't think you can kiss me into submission."

"I don't want to fight anymore." Bo stayed seated on the ground, hands crossed at the chest and neck tilted upwards to take in Tamsin's height. "You don't play fair and I'm not in the mood to get kicked around today."

"Boo-fucking-hoo."

Tamsin planted her bare foot against Bo's chest and gave her a quick push down. At a disadvantage, the brunette fell backwards and stayed with her back against the hardwood floor, refusing to move. Tamsin sighed.

"You asked me to train you. I'm _going _to be hard on you." There was a moment of hesitation. "Any extra boost you need, you can take from me."

Bo's ears perked and she sat up. "Oh?"

"I said 'need', you horny fuck. Don't think I don't know what you're all about," the valkyrie pointed an accusing finger at Bo, "don't think I'm going to let your psycho hormones swallow me whole. I'm doing you a fucking favor. I trust that you'll respect that enough to keep your dick in your pants."

It was a valid point, and the brunette cleared her throat before nodding in comprehension.

"Good." Tamsin placed her foot against that same spot on her opponent's chest and pushed her back once more, eliciting a frustrated grunt from the succubus.

"Goddammit, Tamsin." Bo felt a strain in her abdominals as she pushed back against the blonde's strength. "You're such an asshole."

There was no response.

Sitting up, Bo noticed the valkyrie's hips sway as she walked farther and farther away. When on the other side of the room, Tamsin turned 180 degrees with a fluidity that was eerily unnoticeable. The mood of the situation changed within less than a second upon the sight of the valkyrie's sombre expression; her eyes grew dark, her lips became devoid of color and life, and an aura of dread began to creep into existence within the room.

"Hit me," she drooled the words, a flicker of piercing hazel illuminating her irises into a playful excitement. "If you can."

Bo stood and inhaled deeply, the previous kiss lingering on her lower lip and a special tingle electrifying her chest, arms and legs. The intoxicating current sped through her system and brought new life into her body. It was incredible, the sensation of uninhibited power that came from the valkyrie's chi.

The brunette removed her leather jacket; beads of sweat glued the material to her skin as she peeled it off, and the rush of cold air against her bare arms felt amazing. She was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and comfortable leather pants. Bo could literally feel the energy from the valkyrie's chi crawling beneath her flesh, igniting every muscle and bringing her senses to an all-new high.

She lunged at the blonde, her hands curled into tight fists. Bo's agile steps transported her across the room, towards Tamsin who seemed still as a statue and unphased by the direct attack. The valkyrie easily blocked Bo's first strike with her forearm, then the second, and she effortlessly maneuvered around the third attack. The succubus grabbed her opponent by the waist and propelled her backwards, Tamsin's loss of balance giving Bo the opportunity to bring her foot up in a sharp kick to the blonde's chest.

There was an audible rush of air that expelled from Tamsin's lungs, and she fell.

Bo was quickly upon her, thighs on either side of the valkyrie's hips, and a satisfied grin on her features when she pinned Tamsin's wrists to the ground above her head. Bo ground her pelvis into Tamsin's, swaying from side to side with a goofy expression plastered onto her visage.

Her amusement dissipated upon noticing the way the blonde's expression was devoid of emotion, the hollow of her gaze boring into Bo's confidence.

"Silly succubus," Tamsin's voice was two octaves lower than usual, a growling undertone to her words. "Celebrating victory before anything has truly been won."

The valkyrie's face began to darken in color, the hollows of her eyes growing more and more sombre. A dark aura began to wrap its frosty limbs around Bo's arms, enveloping her exposed skin in a chilly blanket of doubt. Tamsin's piercing gaze cut through Bo's confidence like a knife, sneaking into her unconscious mind and planting a seed of inexplicable dread within her.

The blonde took great satisfaction in using her new advantage to break her opponent apart from the inside, exploring each and every one of Bo's darkest fears and fueling them supernaturally. The images of death, loss and despair ran rampant through the brunette's thoughts, and Tamsin ate everything she could. She fed off of the panic that Bo had experienced, and all of the terrors that she felt she had yet to face:

Tragedy. Destruction. The fright of losing everyone, of not being enough to save them, and of living with the impending threat of suffering. The fight-or-flight response wound Bo's muscles tight as the valkyrie swam through her memories and fears.

Then, Tamsin saw a familiar face.

Amidst the images of chaos, the unknown and the creatures of the night, Tamsin recognized herself within Bo's subconscious. The valkyrie pushed every other fear aside and focused on her own visage; her eyes expressed sadness, the despair painfully obvious in her tortured expression. Tamsin saw herself in Bo's mind, alive and afraid.

The visual shocked her enough to come back to reality for but a moment, upon which she was taken aback by the striking blue of Bo's irises. There was hatred in her cobalt gaze, yet a seductive grin illuminated her expression.

"Oh, baby, if you wanted to play dirty," the succubus licked her lips, "you only had to say so."

Bo wrapped her fingers around the blonde's throat, tightening her grip so that she could feel a pulse against the inside of her hand. A malicious smile formed atop her clenched teeth, the valkyrie's invasion of her privacy fueling her disdain for the woman beneath her. Bo sent a wave of supernatural heat into Tamsin's body, the warmth spreading through her and tickling sensitive areas.

Tamsin inhaled sharply, suppressing the moan that threatened to escape her tongue as it was now Bo's turn to swim through her opponent's thoughts and experiences, plucking the chords of her pleasure along the way. The succubus took great delight in igniting the other woman's hidden impulses, in allowing the flames of desire to lick at Tamsin's defensive walls, enough to make the blonde writhe uncomfortably beneath her.

Bo smiled, her restraint dwindling upon feeling Tamsin's pelvis grinding into hers. The brunette did not remove her hand from her opponent's throat, the heat continuing to pour from her body into Tamsin's, and the effects of her ability proving to be overwhelming.

"What was it you said, love…?" Bo's tone was husky and provocative, "...about me keeping my dick in my pants?"

Tamsin whimpered when Bo brought her face closer so that their lips almost touched; she whispered the words, "I love you."

The succubus chuckled softly. "Of course you do, darling."

The striking blue of her irises began to glow as her supernatural abilities took over, and Bo's hand rose from the valkyrie's throat to grasp her chin. The brunette dug her fingers into Tamsin's cheeks before crushing their lips together and inhaling the essence held at the root of her chi. Her tongue slipped into her prey's mouth, exploring unknown territory and claiming it as her own. Pleasure and power intermingled to create a flawless concoction of uninhibited energy, and it surged through Bo like never before.

The succubus broke the kiss, and rose to her feet. The adrenaline coursing through her was enough to elicit a sense of urgency. Bo could feel her heart thumping irregularly in her chest, the excitement bringing her to an all-new high.

She stepped away from Tamsin, who was clutching her throat defensively and inhaling deeply. The succubus clicked her tongue to get the valkyrie's attention.

"Hit me," Bo taunted the blonde with a cocky grin, hands roaming her own body suggestively. "If you _can_, of course."

**To be continued?**

**Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
